dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamoshi
|Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = |Date of death = 238 Before Age }} is a Saiyan who could transform into a Super Saiyan long before Goku could. After his death, he was only known as サイヤ ゴッド|''Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo''}}. He was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, until Goku's first transformation during his fight with Frieza. Appearance While only appearing as a silhouette, Yamoshi bore a very striking resemblance to Vegeta, even seemingly wearing the same clothing as him. Personality Yamoshi is very righteous, despite being a Saiyan, and he alongside his five comrades attempted to wipe out the evil of the Saiyan race. As a Super Saiyan, Yamoshi is a fierce fighter, even for a Saiyan, which led to the legend of the Super Saiyan being destructive and violent. Biography Background Yamoshi is a Saiyan with a righteous heart who existed long before Planet Vegeta was the Saiyan's planet. Alongside his five comrades, Yamoshi starts a rebellion against the evil Saiyans. He is cornered and becomes a Super Saiyan, but is still defeated as he runs out of energy. However, his spirit continued to search for a new savior: Super Saiyan God. A Namekian elder sympathized with Yamoshi's spirit, and so recorded the information about him in the Namekian Book of Legends. Legends Super Saiyan Legend Vegeta states that the last Super Saiyan to appear was a thousand years prior (three thousand in the Ocean dub) to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. The original legend of the Super Saiyan was more about his power than the Saiyan himself. When the Dragon Ball Z anime was released, a filler scene in the episode "Goku's New Power" was added showing the Super Saiyan as what looks like a Great Ape with yellowish colored fur instead of the standard brown.Dragon Ball Z episode 66, "Goku's New Power" In the filler visual, the Original Super Saiyan is shown attacking people around him. The filler visual also suggests that the power of the Original Super Saiyan destroyed the planet that he was on. The Super Saiyan form is believed to be a myth, until Vegeta begins to suspect that Goku is a Super Saiyan after seeing Goku easily defeating the Ginyu Force on Namek, thus witnessing his drastic increase in power in a short period of time. Vegeta's suspicions are not confirmed until later, when Goku transforms against Frieza, and states himself that he is a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan God Legend According to Shenron's story about Yamoshi from the Namekian Book of Legends, six righteous Saiyans came together on Planet Sadala to transform one into the Super Saiyan God. However, while the Super Saiyan God overwhelms the evil Saiyans, his power vanishes as quickly as it came, and as such, he and his comrades are wiped out. ''Battle of Gods'' Beerus saw Yamoshi's spirit in his prophetic dream. Many years later while trying to remember the warrior he saw in his dreams, Beerus saw Yamoshi's spirit as he destroyed a planet."To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!" Later, after being asked by Goku how to attain the Super Saiyan God transformation, Shenron - with his knowledge from the Namekian Book of Legends - tells the Dragon Team, Beerus, and Whis the story of the Super Saiyan God. Yamoshi's spirit appears during the Super Saiyan God ritual, turning Goku into a Super Saiyan God to battle Beerus. In the manga and anime, when Super Saiyan God Goku is battling Beerus and believes he has reached the limit of Super Saiyan God's power and is going to lose, the Super Saiyan God power (Yamoshi) speaks to Goku and tells him to keep on pushing - allowing Goku to tap into more power and continue the battle."Battle of Gods""The Universe Will Shatter? Clash! Destroyer vs. Super Saiyan God!" Power Yamoshi is able to achieve the Super Saiyan form. According to the English dub of the anime he was dubiously implied to only be able to use the form when he is a Great Ape. The Super Saiyan God is incredibly powerful, he is seen battling against Great Apes and dodging most of their attacks, proving his immense power, but his power ran out "as quickly as it came". Yamoshi's Super Saiyan God power is utilized by Goku through the Super Saiyan God ritual, skyrocketing him to a level of strength where he can fight Beerus, and afterwards Goku is able to make this power his own even though it should have disappeared when the effect of the ritual wore off. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Saiyan Power' - The ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. *'Crushing in Hands' – In Vegeta's telling about the previous Super Saiyan, he uses his hands to crush people. Transformations Super Saiyan Yamoshi is able to turn into a Super Saiyan a thousand years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, and he is the last Super Saiyan to reach the form until Goku transformed on Namek .Yamoshi's fearsome fighting style that shocked even other Saiyans seems to be the reason for the Super Saiyan legend depicting the Super Saiyan as loving violence. Interpretations As the Super Saiyan was thought to be a legend, several different Saiyan forms were at one point or another believed to be the "legendary Super Saiyan". An anime filler scene shows the original Super Saiyan as a Great Ape in the Super Saiyan form. In the English dub, Vegeta notes that the Original Super Saiyan could only maintain his Super Saiyan power in the Great Ape transformation, unlike Goku - who Vegeta at the time believed may have had the power of Super Saiyan in his untransformed state. The GT Perfect Files note that the Golden Great Ape form appears to be the Super Saiyan form from the legends, further implying that the original Super Saiyan utilized the Golden Great Ape form. In Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragus and Vegeta believe that the form used by Broly is the form that the original Super Saiyan utilized, in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Goku also believes that the original Super Saiyan was utilizing the Legendary Super Saiyan state commonly displayed by Broly. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku and Vegeta refer to the form that Kale uses once her power is mastered as the true legendary Super Saiyan form as being the form from the legends. Super Saiyan God Long after his death, Yamoshi's spirit continued to wander in search of six righteous Saiyans to form Super Saiyan God, which is most likely why he briefly appeared in Goku's ceremony to become a Super Saiyan God. According to what is written about Yamoshi in the Namekian Book of Legends, through the ritual with his five righteous comrades, the Super Saiyan God was born. Battles *Yamoshi (Base/Super Saiyan) and his comrades vs. Evil Saiyans *Super Saiyan God vs. Evil Saiyans (Great Apes) *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Trivia *Originally the previous Super Saiyan and original Super Saiyan God were thought to be two different people, however a 2017 interview with Toriyama revealed they were in a sense the same person. *In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, Vegeta's monologue about the Super Saiyan informs the audience of the legend. However, unlike the anime, the monologue in the manga is not accompanied by visual account. *The original design of the Super Saiyan God having him wearing a cape, and the Original Super Saiyan God fighting evil Saiyans on Planet Vegeta are very similar to the Guardian of Planet Vegeta (god wearing a cape) wanting to destroy the Saiyans because of their evil behavior and described in King Kai's story about the destruction of Planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" *He looks strikingly similar to Vegeta, this is uncommon among most Saiyans and it may suggest that Vegeta could be related to him (this further implied through Vegeta saying that only he should have the potential to become a Super Saiyan in his internal monologue about the Super Saiyan legend). Strangely, in the scene of Goku turning Super Saiyan God during the ritual, he even appears to be wearing the same clothing as Vegeta. *Yamoshi's name is a pun on "Moyashi" (もやし), the Japanese term for bean sprouts. This not only fits with Saiyan nomenclature, but also the legends of both Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God as a whole (with Yamoshi being the "seed" that both legends sprouted from). References Site Navigation fr:Yamoshi es:Yamoshi it:Yamoshi pt-br:Yamoshi ru:Оригинальный Супер Сайян ca:Superguerrer Original lt:Pirmutinis Super Sajanas de:Original Legendärer Super-Saiyajin nl:Origineel Super Saiyan sq:Origjinal Super Sajan hr:Izvorni Super Saiyan is:Original Super Saiyan pl:Yamoshi Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters